


[PODFIC] Forty-five hours in Riverside (museaway)

by jammytoast



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Riverside, Watching your parents flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammytoast/pseuds/jammytoast
Summary: "I don't understand why we couldn't have done this in San Francisco," Jim said, kicking open the front door. "We're only on planet for two weeks." (Told in podfic form).





	[PODFIC] Forty-five hours in Riverside (museaway)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forty-five hours in Riverside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893219) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



> I know that this is usually part of a series, but I am SO fond of this installment it feels like I have read it a million times.  
> If the author is still active and alright with this, then here I supply you with a podfic of this wonderful fic. Check out the other parts either before, or after if you like it!

**Mediafire:** [Mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/?xtdyb42nwy2b82c)

Let me know if you are having trouble with the link and/or need another format.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on social media!  
> Tumblr: https://spirkintodarkness.tumblr.com/ / https://jamierbean.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/kiarakuraru?lang=en


End file.
